Some Kerrel drabbles
by dogelegs
Summary: Varied small drabbles of my OTP. Some have been requests from tumblr, some were prompted by headcanon ask memes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep**

A faint smile passes over Zaal's face. Tipping his head down to look at his sleeping lover, he pressed his forehead to Han's. A slight murmur from the other quarian is all he receives in response, so he gently kisses Han. There's still no response, so Zaal trails his tongue along Han's jawline to his ear, before kissing and gently nipping the skin. Han unconsciously turns his head towards Zaal's before subsiding back into to slumber. Zaal smiles, kisses his lips one more time before pressing his face into Han's neck and falling asleep himself.

**Parenthood**

Koris turns and glares at Gerrel.

"Don't swear in front of Jona." Jona is ignoring them, as he has a vested interest in asking the geth outside to play with him.

"He didn't hear me, Zaal." Gerrel shrugs, unrepentant. Koris folds his arms, unimpressed.

"Not the point. He shouldn't have to listen to your potty mouth. We're supposed to be his parents now."

Gerrel grins. "But someone's got to teach him how to misbehave!'

**Mornings**

It's the slight groan that finally wakes Han. Opening his eyes, he sees Zaal sat up, arms stretched above his head. Damn, he's been beaten to it again. Sitting up, he slides his arms around Zaal's waist. Pulling back, Han presses his lips to Zaal's ear.

"_Morning"_

**Silly Games**

Zaal considered his tiles. He was close to calling again. Across from him sat Han and Daro, both absorbed in Han's tiles. Looking back at his own, he added r,o,a,n to fit neatly below the 'g' in bag.

"Peel". Smirking slightly, he watched as Han's face fell slightly as they both reached for another upturned tile. There's only one tile left now, and from the look on Daro's face, the tile Han picked up hasn't been any better than the rest. His and Daro's tile set mostly consist of three letter words, and they haven't been aided by the ridiculous amounts of vowels Han seems to be a magnet for.

Zaal frowns at his own tiles again. He only has to fit an i, two t's and an a somewhere and he'll have won. Again. Zaal isn't too sure where he's going to put them. The only free consonant he has left is 'v', and he's pretty sure he can't make a 5 letter word with that. Rearranging his many tiles would take too much time however. For all his jokes, Han is getting faster.

Zaal decides to take a chance. He places his tiles under the v. He's pretty sure he's just made up a word, but Han probably won't notice. Daro probably would, but she's technically not meant to be helping Han anyway.

"Bananas." He announces. Han's face is totally worth making up a word for.

"What was your final word?" Daro sounds a little suspicious. It's not like they actually hide their tiles from one another.

"Vitta." Zaal attempts to sound confident. He's not sure he manages it.

"Is that a word? That's not a real word is it?" Han pulls up his omnitool. Shit. Zaal had hoped Han wouldn't notice. Now Han's going to catch him out for lyi-

"Vitta: A stripe or band of colour". Zaal pauses mid-thought. His brain quickly processes what Han just said. He can't help a massive grin. Han's face is priceless once more.

"_How do you even know that word?"_


	2. AU where Rael surives Rannoch Um

Rael turned and almost ran out the house, attempting keep whatever was left of his dignity. The idea that Tali, _his daughter_, was.. in a relationship.. with a geth was inconceivable.

It was not right. Han would understand. Even after the end of the Reaper War, Han was still his closest friend. Although, unlike Rael, Han did have a geth permanently living in his house.

He'd just have to hope that said geth wasn't there, at least for today. Rael knew of Han's love of alcohol (_"I'm not alcoholic!"_), and therefore he was relying on Han to have a lot of it.

Quietly opening the door to Han's house, he carefully checks the bottom floor, where the geth hopper is normally to found. There's no sign of it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rael takes the stairs two at a time, almost flattening the door to Han's office room.

"Han, I jus-" Rael stops dead in his tracks. The look of sheer terror on Han's face confirms that he is definitely not dreaming.

That is definitely his best friend, naked and straddling a geth.

Han sighed as the geth's fingers ran across his bare shoulders. The unusual texture, so unlike that of a quarian, sent shivers running down his spine. His hopper presses its, no – _his_ hands flush against Han's skin. The hopper's hands trace a path down Han's chest, pausing slightly to run around his nipples. Han moans, raising his own hands to the geth's shoulders. Moving slightly, he adjusts himself so he is now straddling the geth.

Han sometimes can't believe he's doing this. He had always considered himself and Rael to be the least likely out of the admirals to… end up _with_ a geth. Zaal and Daro wouldn't have surprised him, although he didn't really want to think about what Daro would be doing with geth when in bed. Frankly, she terrified him.

No matter, though, because Han can't deny how good it feels when the geth's strange hands trace out the patterns on his skin, or how it feels when the geth pulls his legs wide apart, and presses its fingers inside him-

He tips his head forward against the geth's shoulder and whines quietly. It's an encouragement. A plea for his geth to stop teasing and make him scream. His geth doesn't respond though. It merely tips its head to the side, watching him. The raise and fall of its head plates do not display an expression Han can name.

Reaching up, he runs his fingers along the edge of a plate, before leaning forward and following the same path with his tongue.

It garners a reaction. A quiet electronic whirr. He can feel the vibrations in his hands. More importantly, it gives Han what he wants. The geth's hands start moving down again, tracing the shape of the muscles on Han's chest. It stops when its hands reach the waist of his pants. They are tented, and Han can't help but think that if someone were to walk in on them now-_keelah!_

The pressure on his dick shifts back and forth as his geth rubs. Another whine escapes him, and once again he tips his head to meet the geth's shoulder. His geth's hand is circling now, as the other starts to pull down his pants. The pace of his breathing increases and he moans louder now, his hips jerking forward to press against the geth's hands. Finally, Han's pants are off and the geth's hands close around his cock, and he yelps, he can never get used to the strange texture of a geth hopper's hands. He waits for his geth to move, to stroke and make him scream but it doesn't happen.

Opening his eyes, Han stares directly into the geth's optic. It stares back impassively. _Please_. The word is unspoken, but it's clear on the expression of Han's face and the tightness with which he's holding the geth's shoulders.

The geth gives no response, but Han can tell what he's supposed to do.

He presses forward, moaning as he watches his cock disappear into the cage of the geth's hands. They tighten slightly as he pulls back, and he has to resist the urge to immediately thrust back in. His whines are louder now, but he doesn't care because no one can hear him. No one can hear the proud quarian admiral moan as a geth runs its hands over his cock.

Biting his lip, he almost doesn't notice the door slam open.

"_Han, I-_"

He freezes. Opening his eyes, he makes direct eye contact with Rael. Han can't help a look of sheer _oh, shit!_ spread across his face. The look of pure surprise, and also increased anger on Rael's face only serves to increase Han's feeling of terror.

"I - _uh,_ Rael, I can explain"


End file.
